


Half an Hour

by DaddyAshton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, also au in which Ashton is at least slightly taller, also i need church after this so there's your warning, ashton's twenty four and luke is nineteen but i didn't mention it, au in which Ashton is a filthy rich business man and Luke is his filthy secretary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyAshton/pseuds/DaddyAshton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Excuse me?” Luke asked, in utter shock. </p><p>	“Luke, we have half an hour, there’s practically nobody in the office today, and I’m horny.” Ashton explained calmly. “I’m not going to pressure you, think differently of you or treat you any differently afterwards, despite whether you choose to accept my offer or not, but the option is on the table.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half an Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I was very tired when I wrote/edited this, but I was really excited to post it so here we go. I'll re-edit if need be later on, thanks.

Luke typed away on his keyboard, pressing buttons at the speed of light. He was tired, exhausted actually, but he was working, and right now his job was the only thing that mattered. His utter exhaustion could wait, his fraught nerves could compose themselves for just a little while longer. He only had a few more hours to go, and then he was free to do as he pleased anyway, and what he pleased was either going home and crashing, or, more favourably, going out to a bar and picking up a stranger for the night.

 

He ran a hand through his blond hair roughly, before fixing it back into place. He was glad there was practically no one in the office to see him like this, tired and desperate for a break and done. He opened a new tab on his computer, bringing up his email. For a moment he sifted through the spam and various other irrelevant items until he found something of importance in his inbox. He opened the email and skimmed it briefly. The email explained that the next client scheduled for appointments with Luke’s boss needed to postpone, as something had come up. Luke figured his boss would like that, as he liked his schedule to be as free as possible and it’d been pretty packed lately. Luke emailed the client back immediately, arranging a new time for the appointment before exiting out of his email.

 

He picked up his desk phone and dialed the number that would connect him to his boss. The line barely rung once before the other end connected, and Luke was greeted with a sharp, “What is it Luke?”

 

“Mr. Irwin, I just wanted to let you know that your two o’clock has postponed until thursday, so you’ve got a half an hour free of meetings, uh, sir.” Luke was still getting used to the formalness of his new boss, and how he was supposed to speak to him. The other end of the line was quiet for a few moments, and Luke would have thought Mr. Irwin had hung up if it weren’t for the absence of the finalizing ‘click’ when someone disconnected. “Ash…Mr. Irwin?” Luke questioned after some time of silence.

 

“Yes Lucas, sorry about that. Do you think you could meet me in my office immediately?” Mr. Irwin asked, his voice sounding conflicted. Luke knew that whenever Mr. Irwin asked something, it was never a question and really a command, no matter how it was phrased. This was proven by the fact that Mr. Irwin didn’t wait for Luke’s answer, he simply hung up with a resonating ‘click’.

 

Luke had been to Mr. Irwin’s office a total of twice since he’d worked for him. In the almost three months, he had only been permitted in once to deliver coffee when one of the interns was out sick, and once on the day he was hired, when he was told that he would probably never set foot in the room again. He knocked lightly on the closed door when he arrived, trying not to bounce on the balls of his feet from his nerves.

He heard Mr. Irwin call him in from inside, and so hesitantly he opened the heavy wooden door and stepped inside. “Shut the door please Lucas.” Mr. Irwin said, not lifting his eyes from the newspaper on his desk. Luke did as he was asked and then took a step further into the pristine white room.

 

“D-did you need something, Mr. Irwin?” Luke asked with a slight stutter to his voice. Mr. Irwin did look up at him this time, lifting his eyes and scanning the blond’s face. He gestured towards the chair across the glass table from his own, and Luke moved towards it, awaiting an answer to his question.

 

Mr. Irwin didn’t answer. “How old are you Lucas?” He asked, reaching for his coffee mug and lifting it to his lips.

 

“Um, nineteen?” Luke said, stating his answer more like a question itself.

 

“Do you like your job?” Mr. Irwin asked with an eyebrow raised.

 

“Of course, Mr. Irwin.” Luke felt his confusion swirling inside of him. Was he getting fired? Was he getting promoted?

 

“I’m glad.” Mr. Irwin said, setting his coffee back on it’s coaster. “You may call me Ashton for now, Luke.” He added, and Luke fought the urge to raise his eyebrows. This was new. It had been drilled into his head from day one that he was never to call Ashton by his first name. When Luke didn’t reply, Ashton sighed. “You know what, I’m going to cut the small talk for a moment Luke, I called you in here for one reason.”

 

At this, Luke did raise an eyebrow. He still felt full of confusion and frankly, he was lost. Still, he didn’t ask questions. He was told to never ask questions and he’d already broken that rule once since he’d entered the office.

 

“Luke, I need a good fuck.” Ashton said casually, looking back to his paper. Luke’s jaw dropped, what felt like to the floor. Out of all the things Ashton could have said, Luke was least expecting that one. In fact, he wasn’t expecting it at all. He didn’t know it was possible for Ashton to string those words together, to utter a sentence that involved himself and Luke and fucking for christsakes.

 

“Excuse me?” Luke asked, in utter shock.

 

“Luke, we have half an hour, there’s practically nobody in the office today, and I’m horny.” Ashton explained calmly. “I’m not going to pressure you, think differently of you or treat you any differently afterwards, despite whether you choose to accept my offer or not, but the option is on the table.”

 

Luke would be lying if he said the offer wasn’t tempting. He’d also be lying if he said that he hadn’t thought about Ashton fucking him before. For christsakes, with a body like Ashton had, how could you not imagine it? Even if Luke had never seen him in anything other than a jacket and slacks. Oh what wonderful things slacks did for his ass.

 

But still, just because he’d thought about it didn’t mean he actually expected he’d get the opportunity to fuck his attractive, rich and completely unattainable boss.

He ran through the pros and the cons: The pros were that he’d get to blow off a little steam at work, which was a plus. He’d get something he’d fantasized about since he’d started this job. Jesus christ it was Ashton Irwin. But the cons were simple, if anyone found out, they were fucked (not in the good way either). Also, despite Ashton’s claims, he probably would treat him differently afterwards. And well, everything would change.

 

Luke wasn’t sure which option was necessarily better, but he knew that Ashton was awaiting an answer. He took a deep breath and lifted his chin. “A fuck would be nice.” He shrugged. “Now?”

 

A smirk spread across Ashton’s face slowly. “Lovely, yes, now.”

 

Luke stood on autopilot, moving towards the door and flicking the lock shut. He wasn’t running the risk of getting interrupted if this was happening. Once the door was locked, and Luke was sure of it, he turned back to Ashton, who had already shed his jacket, and was currently working his belt buckle open. Luke walked towards him, brushing his hands out of the way gently. He opened the belt buckle with ease and moved on to the zipper of his pants, easily opening that too.

 

Ashton moved his hand to Luke’s jaw, angling his head upwards slightly so that he could easily lower his lips to the blond’s. Luke was surprised by the way Ashton kissed. Ashton was usually so cold, but his kiss was tender, passionate, and rough all at the same time. As Luke’s eyes fluttered closed and his hands stilled on Ashton’s zipper, he felt a rush to the senses suddenly. Everything was crisp and clear and he could taste the bitter espresso on Ashton’s tongue and he could smell his sharp cologne and he could feel the stubble rubbing against his chin. Everything about the kiss was absolutely pristine, just like the man Luke was kissing, himself. And yet, through the bitter and the sharp and the rough the kiss was sweet and… then it was over.

 

Ashton moved his lips from Luke’s, trailing towards his jawline. From there, his lips moved to Luke’s neck, and Luke tilted his head eagerly, happy to give Ashton better access. Luke bit down hard on his bottom lip, holding back a moan at the feeling of Ashton’s lips marking his skin.

 

Luke slid his hand past the waistband of Ashton’s boxers, giving the slightest bit of pressure and friction to his package. Ashton’s moan, stifled into Luke’s neck, was exactly the reaction he’d been hoping for.

 

Ashton pulled back, moving his hands to Luke’s button down. He barely held back from ripping the buttons right open. Once they were, Luke shrugged out of the shirt, and it was promptly tossed somewhere into the room. Before Ashton could make another move, Luke took control for a moment, dropping to his knees. His hands pulled at Ashton’s pants, moving them down and waiting almost patiently for him to step out of them. He moved a hand to grasp Ashton’s already hardening length, giving it a few quick pumps. Ashton bit his lip, barely holding back a groan.

 

Luke continued to move his hand over Ashton’s length for a moment longer before moving his mouth to cover the tip. This time, Ashton couldn't stifle the groan. Luke moved him further into his mouth, sucking lightly. Ashton’s hips stuttered as Luke swirled his tongue around his member. Luke bobbed his head up and down a few times over Ashton’s length before pulling back and licking a stripe from along the bottom, to his tip. He brought his mouth back down over him again, this time putting all of Ashton’s cock into his mouth, until his tip was pushing against his throat. He did his best not to gag before pulling back.

 

Before he could go in again, Ashton pulled him back. “God I love that,” He said with a groan. “But I’m going to come if you keep doing that. Soon.”

 

Ashton pulled Luke back to his feet before moving his hands to undo his pants. He pushed them down quickly, and Luke stepped out of them before they were discarded. Ashton lifted Luke easily onto the glass table behind him, sitting him on it gently. Ashton copied Luke’s motions from earlier, pumping his length as it hardened under his touch. Luke didn’t last long before he was pushing Ashton’s hands away. “J-just prep me.” He muttered. He, like Ashton, was going to come very soon if Ashton kept that up.

 

Ashton leaned down and placed another one of his crystal clear kisses on Luke’s lips before his hands moved to Luke’s ass. Luke registered and absence of Ashton’s touch for a moment and he looked towards him, watching as he pulled a small bottle of lube from one of the desk drawers. He quickly coated his fingers generously before moving back to Luke’s hole. He slid one finger in smoothly, and Luke gasped at the contact. Ashton pushd the digit in farther, and Luke moaned, encouraging Ashton to add another finger.

 

“Fuck.” Luke muttered lightly as Ashton began to pump his fingers gently. Luke bit down hard on his lip, sifling all he could. Although he did his best, he couldn’t hold back the moan that came as Ashton added a third finger, stretching him in the best way possible. Ashton uttered a “Shhh…” And then finally just placed his mouth back over the moaning boy’s. Luke melted into the kiss for only a moment before pulling back enough to utter a few words. “F-fuck me, please.” He moaned.

 

Ashton didn’t waste any time pulling his fingers back and digging a condom from his desk drawer. Part of Luke wondered why his boss kept condoms and lube in his desk, did this happen often? Was he just the most recent in a long string of slutty secretaries? Probably. He did his best to push the thought out of his mind. It wasn’t going to ruin this.

 

It took Ashton little time at all to roll the condom down over his length, and to pull Luke closer to the edge of his desk. And then, Ashton was pushing his length into Luke, and Luke was crying out, and Ashton was burying his head into the blond’s neck, peppering the skin with rough kisses.

 

And they were fucking.

 

Luke arched his back, and Ashton wrapped an arm around him pulling him down onto his length. “Fuck fuck fuck.”  Luke cried, trying to be as quiet as possible but not succeeding. Ashton lightly echoed his curses as he slammed in and out of the boy beneath him. Ashton picked up his pace, burying himself into Luke, as Luke’s back arched further.

 

“Fuck, Ashton.” Luke moaned, unable to help the words tumbling from his mouth. “Mr. Irwin…” He let out with another moan as Ashton pulled him closer, getting rid of any space between them. Luke’s arms wrapped around Ashton, and his nails raked down his back, probably leaving angry red trails behind. Luke was beyond caring. Ashton continued to slam into him, sucking kisses into his neck as he went. Eventually he pulled back, bringing their lips back together again. Luke took in as much of the perfect kiss as he could. The entire moment was perfect really. Ashton felt amazing in him, invading his senses and then fucking him senseless. Luke was practically breathless.

 

“Fuck, Luke.” Ashton muttered into Luke’s mouth without slowing his pace whatsoever. “You’re so good.” He said between kisses. Luke pulled away, and it was his turn to bury his head in the other’s neck. He sucked a red bruise onto the skin where his shoulder met his neck. “Fuck, I’m gonna come soon.” Ashton warned him. Luke nodded and if he’d had any words left, he might had told Ashton he was right there too. Ashton dropped a hand to Luke’s swollen cock, which was leaking pre-come and had been barely touched the entire time. Ashton gave Luke a few pumps, sliding his hand over the length. He barely had to touch him for long before Luke was letting out almost obscene moans and coming in thick spurts of white over Ashton’s hand and stomach.

  
Ashton followed shortly, thrusting hard into Luke before holding him down on his length as he emptied himself inside the younger man. “Fuck.” Luke groaned into Ashton’s neck as they came down from their highs. Ashton nodded in agreement. “You can say that again.” He muttered before moving his lips to Luke’s again’s for a final kiss. 


End file.
